We All Have Our Secrets
by Storygirl233
Summary: 20 year old Jade moves to Tokyo. She is forced to start a new life. But along the way meets Han and the rest of the crew. But what they don't know. Is DK/Takashi is part of her old life. Han also wants to know why? Han/OC
1. Chapter 1

**We all have our secrets**

20 year old Jade moves to Tokyo. She is forced to start a new life. But along the way meets Han and the rest of the crew. But what they don't know. Is DK/Takashi is part of her old life. Han also wants to know why? Han/OC

Chapter 1:

Jade's POV:

I walk through the airport looking for my Aunt Leah. You see i recently had to leave Miami Florida because of some uh problems in the past. So,here i am waiting to start a new life in this uh charming city.

"Jaden!" A cheery voice exclaims. I sighed and mustered put a very fake smile. "Hello,Aunt Leah. Please,call me Jade." I replied. She nodded. "Come with me and we will get your stuff." Aunt Leah said with a smile. I nodded and we walked over to the lugage place. My black suitcase with red flames on them came. I smiled and picked it up."Is that everything?" Aunt Leah asked me. I nodded and we walked out of the airport.

We walked over to her car. She popped the hood open. I slid my suitcase in and slammed it shut. I sighed and slid in the passenger seat next to Aunt Leah. She pulled out of the parking lot very slowly. I sighed and slipped my earphones in my ears and turned my music up loudly.

It wasn't until Aunt Leah tapped my arm that i noticed we were evdiently at her house already. I slipped them out and hopped out of the car. I grabbed my suit case and we walked into Aunt Leah's house. "Here we are." She announced. I smiled and set my stuff down.

"One of my neighbors has a girl about your age. I was thinking maybe you'd like to meet her." She inquired. I sighed. "Sure." I said with a fake smile still plastered onto my face. "She lives right next door." She announced. I nodded. "I'm going to go walk around for a bit. Is that alright?" I asked. She nodded. "Just be careful." She said. I nodded and left.

About 20 minuites later:

I was walking down the streets of Tokyo looking at all the stores,night clubs and well other things. I sighed and her engines reving. The sound instantly brought me back to my past. I walked towards the sounds. It lead to a yellow gate. "Um,hi,how much to get in?" I asked a guy at the entrance.

"10 american." He replied. I nodded and handed him the money. I walked in and indeed found cars everywhere. Their were Mazda's,Skylines,pretty much any car you can think of. It was there. I was literally drooling over them. I looked around and noticed i wasn't dressed for the occasion. I looked at my clothes.

I smiled and rolled up my shirt until my belly button was showing,and tied it with the hair band in my hair. My choclate brown hair fell to my back. I sighed and walked further. I sighed. _Home Sweet Home. _I thought.

"I haven't seen you around here before." A guy with a heavy Texan accent said. "Yeah,i'm new here." I said. "I'm Sean." He introduced holding a hand out. "I'm Jade." I said holding my hand and shaking his. "Sean!" Another guy who looked to be mixed race called. He then took notice of me. "Who is this? I sure haven't seen her around here before." He said. I giggled. "I'm Jade. No you haven't. I just moved here." I replied. "I'm Twinkie." He said. I nodded.

"Do you think i could hang around with you two for a bit?" I asked. They nodded. "We were going to go hang with the rest of our group. You're more than welcome to join us." Sean said. I nodded. They lead the way and i followed behind them. A girl came walking over with two other people. "Hi,i'm Neela. This is Reiko and Earl." She said pointing to a girl and the other guy. "Hi,i'm Jade." I said with a small smile. "You're not from around here,are you?" She asked. "No,i'm new. I'm from uh Malbui Florida." I said.

"Why move here?" Twinkie asked. I was about to reply when another voice sounded. "Twink,don't ask people questions they are uncomfortable with." The voice said. I spun around to find the source of the voice. My eyes landed on a very hot Korean looking guy. He had dark hair that came to his neck,dark brown eyes that can melt anyone,and darkish skin. He was truly amazing. _No,don't fall for someone yet. You know what happened last time. _I sighed.

The Korean guy walked over to me. "Sorry,about him. He's just nosy." The guy said flicking Twinkie's ear. "Hey!" Twinkie protested. I giggled. "I'm Han." He said with a smile. "I'm Jade." I said. He smiled. "That's a pretty name." He said. I blushed lightly. Sean,and Neela went off to dance. As well as,Reiko and Earl. Twinkie went over to some girls and started chatting with them. That just left me alone with Han. Well,this is awkward.

"Thanks by the way." I said. "No problem. Why didn't you want to answer?" He replied. I opened my mouth to answer then closed. "Han!" A voice shouted. We both turned. Their comes someone i never wanted to see.

Takashi.

**A/N: Dun dun dun! What's going to happen?**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Takashi walked over and was about to walk over to Han. But he saw me. I froze. No,not again. Please. I thought. He walked over to me. "Jade?" He asked. I didn't say anything. His gaze softened. "I've missed you." He said and hugged me. I tensed up under his touch. He pulled away. I gave him a 'who are you fooling' look. He sighed and planted his lips on mine. I didn't like this at all. I pushed him off of me. "Get away from me!" I shouted. "Jadey,what's wrong?" He asked walking back over to me.

Han stepped in between us. I had forgotten he was there. "She said to stop. Leave her alone." He said. He smirked at him. Then,turned to me with an evil smirk. "You ruined everything,now you're going to pay." He said to Han but it was directed at me.I scowled at him. I pushed Han out of the way. "No,i didn't! You did you egotistical,narcissist!" I exclaimed. Takashi smirked in amusement. I was this close to punching him in the face. But Two strong arms pulled me away. I looked and Han had me. I frowned at him. "Takashi,go." Han said calmly. "This is not over." Takashi said and walked away to his car. I pulled away from Han.

"What the heck do you think you are doing?" I asked. "Saving your neck." Han said. "I was handling it just fine." I said. "No,he had you right where he wanted you." Han said. I growled and walked away. "Jade,where are you going?" Sean and Twinkie asked while i passed them. I stormed away from the club and walked down the street.

About 20 minutes later, a blue Mazda Rx-7 pulled up next to me. I looked their was Han. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. I heard the car stop. He hopped out and walked over to me. "It's cold out here. And Takashi and his idiots could come after you. Let me drive you home." Han begged. I sighed. "Fine. But just because i'm freezing." I said and walked over to his car. He smirked and slid in the driver's seat. I slid in the passenger seat next to him. A silence set over us. It wasn't awkward. It also wasn't comfortable but it was silence.

"What's your history with Takashi?" Han asked breaking the silence. I turned to him. "I uh use to date him." I said. "That's it?" He asked. "Yeah." I lied. He sighed. "You're lying. I'm sure it wasn't that bad." He said. "You're wrong." I said. "What do you mean?" He asked. Before, i answered. I pointed out my house. "There it is." I said. He sighed and pulled over. "Uh thanks." I said and got out. "Be careful. Takashi,will probably find you." Han said."Trust me. I know." I said and walked to the door and opened it. Han's car started and he pulled out and was gone in 5 seconds. I sighed and walked in. "

Aunt Leah,i'm home!" I exclaimed. "Hello,Jadey." Takashi's voice said from behind me. I turned around and their he was with Morimoto standing beside him. "How'd you get in here?" I asked bitterly. "You're Aunt was very cooperative." Takashi said with and evil smirk on his face. "Where is she?" I asked. "Oh,where is she Morimoto?" Takashi asked his friend mockingly. "Tell me where she is!" I exclaimed. "You go near Han,or any of the others. You're Aunt will get hurt." Takashi said. I frowned. "What else?" I asked. "I want you around me at all times. Especially at the club." He said. I sighed. "And you'll leave my aunt alone?" I asked. He nodded. "Deal?" He asked.

"Deal." I said. "See you tomorrow." He said with a smirk. I sighed. He left with Morimoto and slammed the door closed. I jumped at the sound. I sighed and then my aunt walked in. "Aunt Leah,you're ok." I said and hug her. "Yea,why wouldn't i be?" She asked confusion etched onto her face. "No reason." I said. She nodded. "How was you're night?" She asked.

"Interesting." I said. She smiled. "I'm so glad. Well,good night,Jade." She said and walked to her room. I sighed and collapsed on my couch. Then,the door bell rang. I sighed and looked out the peep hole. There stood Sean. I opened it slowly. "What are you doing here?" I asked. "I came to make sure you were ok." He said. "I'm uh fine. Well,gotta go bye." I said shutting the door.  
I feel bad for doing that. But if Takashi knew where i lived he could keep watch on me. I sighed and walked to my room. Tomorrow's going to be an interesting night. I thought.

The next day:  
I'm getting ready for the club. Takashi is coming to get me early. I sighed. I'm wearing a black tube top with black jean shorts,and black stiletto heels. I sighed and slipped a jacket over it. I sure don't want Aunt Leah seeing me like this. The doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" I exclaimed. I ran down the stairs and opened the door. My mouth dropped open. Takashi wasn't at the door. I didn't expect to see Han here.  
"Han,what are you doing here?" I asked. He looked me up and down. "Where are you off to?" He asked. I frowned.

"Either answer my question or get out." I said. "Takashi sent me. Now,answer mine." He said. "I'm going to the club." I said. I saw Takashi out of the corner of my eye. "You lied to me!" I shouted and pushed him away. I pulled the door closed and walked over to Takashi.  
"Han came over. He told me that you sent him." I said. Takashi nodded. Then,turned to Han. "Leave her alone. Or you'll be sorry." Takashi threatened. He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to his car. He opened the door for me and then closed it once i was in. Then,he hopped into the drivers side. I snuck a quick glance at Han. He was standing there frowning. I sighed and Takashi whipped out of my driveway.

At the club:  
Takashi parked his car and we hopped out. He wrapped his arm around my waist and we sat on the hood of his car. He kissed my cheek. I cringed at the gesture. He leaned his lips closer to my ear. "Smile." He commanded. I faked a smile. Then,Han's car pulled up next to Sean,Neela and Twinkies. Reiko and Earl immediately checked on his car. Han hopped out and walked over to his group.  
"Stop staring at him." Takashi commanded. "I wasn't." I stated dryly. He gave me a 'don't fool me' look. I sighed. I glanced around and i saw Han across the way staring at me. I frowned at him and turned towards Takashi.

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked. He nodded. "Beer?" I asked knowingly. "You know me to well." He said and kissed me on the lips. I pulled away and went over to a cooler. I frowned and grabbed a beer and a cola for me. I don't drink. I sighed and turned around. I smacked into someone's chest. I backed up and their stood Han. I noticed i dropped the beer bottle and it broke. I groaned. "Thanks." I stated sarcastically. I sighed and turned back around and got another bottle. I turned back and Han was still there. I rolled my eyes and pushed past him.

I walked back over to Takashi and handed him the beer bottle. He smiled and then frowned. "What do you want Han?" He asked. I sighed and sat next to Takashi on the hood of his car. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulle me into him. I grimaced. I looked up at Han. He was smirking. "I want one dance with Jade." Han said. Takashi looked between Han and I. He sighed. "Alright. But you do anything i mean anything. That's it." Takashi said and released me.

Han grabbed my hand and lead me to the dance floor. I felt sparks the instant he touched me. He wrapped his arms around my waist. I draped my arms on his shoulders. We started swaying to the music. He pulled me closer. "You obviously don't like Takashi at all." He said. "What gave it away?" I asked sarcastically. He laughed. "Why are you back with him if you hate him?" He asked. "I have my reasons." I said. He sighed. As soon as the song ended i walked away from him.

I really didn't want to but Takashi has me. If i don't stay away from Han or the others. Takashi will kill my aun.t I can't let him kill what's left in my life. I already lost everyone else. I can't lose Aunt Leah.

**A/N: What happened to her family? Will Takashi kill her Aunt? What will happen?**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A week later:

I'm still with Takashi. I'm hating every minute of it. The only time when i have alone time is when i get him drinks or go to the bathroom. I haven't seen Han since we danced. It's really weird. Usually he's always here. But not this time.

I'm at the club again with Takashi. I'm wearing a red dress that is mid-thigh with thin straps. I'm wearing silver stiletto heels. I hand Takashi his 3rd bottle of beer tonight. I sit beside him and wait for something interesting to happen. I take a sip of my soda and see Sean walk over. "Hey,Takashi,can i talk to Jade for a sec?" He asked. Takashi nodded. "Don't be to long Jadey." He said. I cringed at the name. I smile and walked away.

"What's up Sean?" I asked. "Han told me to give this to you." He said. "Why would Han care?" I asked. Sean sighed. "Just read it. Don't let Takashi see it though." He said. I nodded. "I'll read it now. Why's it so important though?" I replied. He shurgged. "He didn't tell me. He just said to give it to you." He said. I nodded. "Thanks for giving me some time away from Takashi." I said. He nodded. "No problem." He said and walked away. I walked back over to Takashi.

"I'll be right back." I said. He nodded and i walked towards the bathroom. I went into one of the stalls and locked it. I flipped the note open and started reading.

_Jade,_

_I know your past with Takashi. I'm sorry about your family. Takashi has something against you to be with him right? I just wanted to let you know. That i'm going to race Takashi and win you. I know this sounds like you're a trophy but it's not. I promise you. See you tonight._

_Han_

My mouth dropped open. He did a background check on me. Why does it matter to him? I mean it's nice of him to try and get me away from Takashi but he'll get himself killed. I sighed and opened the stall door. I looked in the mirror and i had a single tear rolling down my cheek. I quickly whipped it away and walked out of the bathroom.

I walked back over to Takashi and sat beside him. "I want another beer." He said. I nodded and walked over to the cooler. I grabbed another beer for him. "Why do you keep doing his bidding?" Han's voice asked from behind. I spun around. "Because he.." I trailed off. "I have my reasons." I said. "No doubt." He said. "Well,gotta go." I said and started walking away.

He caught my arm and spun me back around. He leaned his lips to my ear. HIs hot breath sending shivers down my spine. "You don't have long with him. So-" He started but was cut off by Morimoto walking up. "Am i interrupting something?" He asked suspciously. I pulled away from him. "No. He just grabbed me." I said. "Don't touch what's not yours,Han." Morimoto said and dragged me away from Han.

I handed Takashi his beer and sat beside him. "What took so long?" He asked. "I ran into Han." I said. "What did he do?" He asked. "He grabbed her and was whispering in her ear." Morimoto chimed in. Takashi stood up and stormed over to where Han was. My eyes widened and i chased after him. At that moment,Han turned around and Takashi punched him in the face.

"Don't ever touch her,again." Takashi said angrily. Han stood up. "It honestly doesn't look like she's yours." Han said. I stepped out and pulled Takashi back and whispered stuff into his ear. He calmed down. "Why don't we settle this with a race?" Han asked Takashi. I spun around. Han smirked. Takashi pushed me behind him. "Fine." He said. "Winner gets the girl." Han said. My mouth dropped open.

Takashi looked at me and then at him. "Alright. Let's race." He said and walked over to his car. I shot Han a 'you're an idiot' look. I ran off after Takashi. "You'll do fine baby." I said. He nodded and pulled up to the starting line. Han pulled up right next to him. Han threw me a wink. I tried to roll my eyes. But i just couldn't. Instead i felt my face heat up.

A skinny japanese guy stepped infront of the two cars. He pointed to the first girl. "Ready." She said he started stepping closer to inbetween the cars. He pointed to the second girl. "Set." She said. He was now inbetween the cars. "Go!" He exclaimed. Takashi,and Han tore out of there. Everyone started heading towards the elevator. Morimoto stopped people and told me to hurry up. I rolled my eyes and entered the elevator.

I sighed and walked out of the elevator with Morimoto right behind me. I stood infront of the crowd waiting right beside Morimoto. I started biting on my lip. _Who's going to win this race? _I thought. We heard their cars coming up the tunnel. Han's car shot out first. Then,Takashi. Han hopped out and walked over to me. "You're free." He said. I frowned. _If only you knew,Han. _I thought sadly. He seemed to have noticed my change in expression.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Takashi came over."Congrats,Han. I hope you enjoy the girl." He said. Takashi left with a 'you will pay the price' look on his face to me. My eyes widened. I took off running out of the club. I hopped over the yellow bar and continued running. I ran all the way to my house. I un-locked the door and went in. "Aunt Leah!" I exclaimed. I ran into the bathroom. She wasn't there. I ran into the bed room and there she laid.

Dead.

Collapsed next to her. There was a note on her. I picked it up and read.

_I told you._

_Takashi._

Tears fell from my eyes. Onto her body. I smelt smoke. I stood up and walked into the livingroom. My eyes widened. There was a fire. The door was still open. But i didn't dear to leave. This was my fault. I just stood there. "Jade!" Han's voice exclaimed. He ran through the door and pushed me out of there.

"What are you thinking?" He asked. He then noticed the tears running down my face. "What happened?" He asked. "Ta-ta-takashi k-k-killed m-my a-a-u-u-n-nt." I stammered. Han's gaze turned into sorrow. "Where is she?" He asked. I pointed to the bedroom. He walked in there. He crinkled the note and walked back out. "We have to get you out of here." He said and picked me up and carried me out of the house. I nuzzled my face into his neck. He carefully walked down the flight of stairs and ran out.

I turned my head to see there was no car. "How did you get here?" I asked. "I ran after you." He said. "Where are you taking me?" I asked. "Back to my place." He said. "You can put me down now." I said. He did so. He grabbed his phone and dialed a number. "Hey,Twink. We need a ride back to my place." Han said. Then,hung up. "So?" I asked. "He's on the way." He said.

About 5 minutes later, Twinkie pulled up infront of us. Han hopped in the passenger seat and i hopped in the back seat. "Welcome to the Hulk-mobile." Twinkie said with a smile. I laughed slightly. "So,you're staying with us?" Twinkie asked. "For a little while. I'll find my own place eventually." I said. "You don't need to find another place. You can stay with us." Han said. "I don't want to intrude." I said. "You wouldn't be." Han said. I sighed. "Just for a couple days and i'll leave and find somewhere else." I said. Han sighed but didn't say anything else.

We finally pulled into the garage. I looked around and there were so many cars. There were Skylines,Mazdas,and pretty much anything you can get your hands on. I was again drooling. I hopped out and walked over to them. Wow. I thought. _Maybe if you date Han. You'll get one. _Shut up i don't want Han. _Oh,please,hun,you know you want him. _I rolled my eyes at my thoughts.

"You like them?" Han asked. "Yes. They are beautiful." I said. "Do you want to work on one with me?" He asked. I nodded enthusiastically. He chuckled. "See you in the morning,Jade." He said and walked away. I just stood their staring at him as he left. A throat coughed. I snapped back to reality. I turned to Twinkie. He has a knowing smirk on his face. I rolled my eyes. "No." I stated. "No what?" He asked. "Where do i stay?" I asked. "Follow me." He said and walked up the stairs. I followed after him.

"Here you go." He said opening a door. "Thanks,Twinkie." I said and went in. I sighed. I closed the door. I flipped the light on. I looked around. Then,a knock sounded on the door. I turned around and opened the door. There stood Han. In only pajama bottoms. He is really fit. I blinked. "Yes?" I asked.

"I uh brought you some clothes for tomorrow." He said. "Uh,thank you." I said. "Not a problem." He said. "Who's are these?" I asked. "Neela's." He stated. I nodded. _They must be together. _I thought. He shook his head. "I know how this looks. No,we aren't together." He said. "I didn't ask." I said. "I know but it seemed like you thought so." He said. "You can read me that well?" I asked. He sighed. "It's a gift." He said. I laughed. "Guess so. Thanks again." I said. He nodded and walked away.

I watched as he left. He's uh quite different then Takashi. That's a good thing. I just hope it's not just an act. I closed the door and collapsed onto my bed. Perhaps tomorrow will be better. I thought as i fell asleep.

**A/N:Awww,Han's sweet side! He's amazing! I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

I woke up to clanking down below. I sighed and slipped on the clothes Han brought me. I had on a black tank top,blue jean shorts that went mid-thigh,and some red converses. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I hope i look ok. _Why do you care if you look good? Is it because of a certain guy that works on cars? _I groaned.

"What's wrong?" A southern accent asked from behind me. I spun around. "Oh nothing. Just thinking." I said. He nodded. "So,how are you doing?" Sean asked. "I'm doing alright. Still a bit shaken though." I replied. He nodded. "I'm sorry about you're aunt." He replied. "Thanks." I said with a small smile. "Is Han downstairs working on cars?" I asked. He nodded.

I walked out of my room and down the stairs to the garage. Han was leaned over and working on the car.

"Working on a car without me i see." I said. His head jerked up and hit the top of the hood. My eye's widened. "I'm so sorry." I said. He laughed. "it's alright." He said. I sighed in relief. "So,are you ready to work on a car?" Han asked. I nodded enthusiastically. He smiled widely. I leaned over the car and started tightening bolts and stuff. (Sorry,i don't know that much about cars. Only that the 1999 Mazda Rx-7 is a beauty.)

Two hours later:

"I'm starving. Let's go get something to eat." I stated wipping my hands off on a rag. "Alright." Han said wipping his hands also on a rag. _He's really hot! Even with grease all over his hands. _Shut up. _Never. I only speak the truth. The truth is Han is really hot. _ will not win this argument. _That's what you think. _I rolled my eyes.

"Jade." Han called. I snapped out of my mental battle. I noticed Han was in his blue Mazda-Rx-7. "Are you coming?" Han asked with a smirk. I nodded and slipped in the passenger side door. "What was on your mind?" Han asked. _You. _Shush. "Nothing." I lied. "You are a horrible liar." Han stated with a smirk.

"So,what are we going to eat?" I asked changing the subject. Han shook his head and laughed. "Is McDonald's ok?" Han asked. I nodded. He pulled into the McDonald's parking lot and pulled to the ordering spot at the drive thru.

"Hello,may i take you're order?" A chiper voice asked from the speaker. "I'd like the two hamburger meal." I stated. "Alright,anything else?" The chiper faminen voice asked. "Yes,i'd like the same." Han stated. "Alrighty."The voice said and told us our total. We drove to the next window. There was a girl with bleach blonde hair,orange face,and her shir was a tube top.

"Here's your order." She said flirtily to Han while batting her fake eye lashes. I tried holding back a laugh. But it failed. The girl glared at me nastily. I laughed even more. "Thanks." Han stated. Which surprised me alot. Is he feeling ok? He normally flirts with everyone. Han's head turned to me. "What's the matter?" He asked worried.

"Nothing. It's just you didn't flirt with her." I stated in surprise. "She was trying too hard. She was desprate. I don't go for desperate." Han said. I could tell he was lying. "Uh huh,sure you don't." I stated not believing him and turning around. I could still feel him staring at me. I sighed and turned back around. "Eyes on the road." I stated pushing his face it was looking out the window. He smiled widely.

Later that night:

Han's getting ready to go to the club. So are Sean,Twinkie,Neela,Reiko,and Earl. I sighed as i laid in my bed silently. A knock sounded on my door. I sighed and walked to the door. i opened it and their stood Han. He was wearing a blue v-neck,jeans,sneakers,and his usual jacket. He looked good. _No,he looks hot._Shut up.

"What's up?" I asked. "It's not safe for you to be here alone. I want you to come with us to the club where i can protect you." Han stated. I started to reply. "Don't give me the 'i'll be fine' line. You'll be alone. Which will make you vulnerable. I won't let Takashi have you back." Han replied before i even said anything. I sighed. "Fine. But i don't have anything to wear." I said. Han smirked.

"What did you-" I started but Han grabbed my hand a pulled me out of the room. "Han,what are you doing?" I asked. "Neela,Reiko,you need to take Jade shopping." Han stated. Neela and Reiko smirked and nodded. They grabbed my arms and rushed me to the car. Before i left, I shot Han a 'you're so dead' look. He just smirked in amusement as he left with Sean and Twinkie. He is soo dead. _Oh come on,he's doing his best to make this place comfortable for you and he's sexy. _I may kill my brain as well.

**A/N: Haha! I loveeee writing this. :) Anyway, i hope you liked it. Pwease,review. :) I give you a virtual cookie. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Neela,Reiko,and I are currently in the dressing room spot. Neela and Reiko brought me at least the whole store. I sighed as i slipped on the 20th pair of clothes. I walked out and showed them. This outfit was a red crop top,really short blue jeans,and black boots with a 6 inch heel. Neela and Reiko nodded approvingly. I sighed.

"Alright,pick three outfits you like and we can leave." Neela said. I quickly changed into my usual stuff and grabbed the three outfits i liked the most. Outfit #1: is a turqouis cocktail dress that goes to mid thigh,with silver 6 inch heels. Outfit #2: is a blue crop top with the british flag,skinny jeans,and black boots. Outfits #3: is a lacey black tank top,purple skinny jeans,and black motor cycle boots. I sighed and picked them up.

"Nice choices." Reiko said with a smile. "I'm wearing the turqouis cocktail dress." I said. They nodded. We quickly bought them. I got changed into the dress and heels. "So,what about her make-up and hair?" Neela asked. Reiko smiled. "Leave it all to me." Reiko replied and took my arm. Great. I thought sarcastically.

Later that night:

Han's POV: (Finally right? lol)

I sat on my car waiting on Jade to get here. I have know clue what she's wearing. I'm sorta worried. Not that Reiko and Neela aren't capable of helping. But i'm worried they could corrupt her. I sighed.

"Han,relax. They will get here soon." Sean said. "I bet you Jade is hotter than she is by the time Reiko,and Neela are done with her." Twinkie added. Han rolled his eyes at his 'crew'. "Twink." I stated warningly. "Sorry,Han. I forgot you love her." Twinkie replied. "I do not." I replied. _Yes,you do. _I'm not fighting with you now. _That's because you know i'm right. _Shut it.

"Don't deny it.." Twinkie trailed off. I looked at him with a confused expression. I followed where he was staring. My mouth dropped to the floor. There stood Jade. Her hair was straight with a little curl on the ends,she was wearing a turqouise dress and silver heels. She walked towards us with a bright smile. "Close your mouth,Han. You're going to catch flies." Jade teased. I blinked twice. She had turqouise eye shadow on that made her blue eyes pop.

"You look amazing." I said. She blushed a bit and smiled. "Thanks." She said. I literally had no words left. _She looks sooo hot. _For once we totally agree. Jade walked over and sat down next to me on my car. I wrapped my arm around her waist. Jade looked at me with a confused look. I leaned my mouth to her ear. "Just go with it. We want to make people believe we are together." I whispered. She seemed to have shivered a bit. Did i do that? She nodded and leaned into me.

About 2 hours later:

Back to Jade's POV:

It's been two hours now and Takashi hasn't made an appearance. Strange. He's usually here. I wonder if he's looking for me. My eyes glanced around the club. "Stop thinking so hard." Han's voice broke my thoughts as his hot breath sent shivers down my spine. Why does he have this effect on me?

"Takashi isn't here. He's always here." I said. "He's probably out looking for you." Han replied. "That's what i thought." I said. He nodded. "You're cold." Han stated. I looked down at my arms. I had goosebumps all over my arms. He slid his jacket off and wrapped it around me. So warm. It smells good too. He wrapped his arm back around my waist.

In a split second,Takashi's car pulled into the club. I tensed up. Han's grip got a little tighter. I leaned into Han again. Takashi hopped out and looked around the club and his eyes met mine. He smirked and walked over to us. On instinct,i snuggled even more into Han. I don't know where this came from. It just did. Han's embrace got tighter.

"Hello,Han,Jadey." Takashi greeted. "Takashi." We both stated. Jade cringed at the name Takashi used. "Will he never learn?" Han whispered into Jade's ear. She giggled and shook her head. Han sighed and looked back to Takashi. "What do you want?" Han asked. "To talk to Jadey." Takashi said. Jade frowned. Han smirked. "No. I don't think that's a good idea." Han stated.

"I promise i won't hurt her." Takashi assured. Han and I shot him a 'yeah right' look. I sighed. "You have 5 seconds."I stated and pulled out of Han's grasp. Han sighed and pulled me back. "Give me a signal if something bad is about to happen." Han whispered. I nodded. Takashi and I walked a little ways away.

"What is this about-" I started but Takashi's lips crashed onto mine. I bit down on his lip hard. He backed away with his eyes showing anger. "You little-" He started to grab me but i backed away. "You said you wanted to talk." I said. "Fine. I want you back,Jadey." Takashi stated. "You killed my aunt. I am you're enemy forever." I spat bitterly and started to walk away. He grabbed my arm tightly. "Let go off me." I said. "You will be with me one way or another." Takashi said and released me. I walked back over to Han.

"Did he hurt you?" Han asked worriedly. I sighed and lifted the jacket sleeve. His eyes widened. "He did that to you!" Han shouted. I winced. "I'm sorry." He said in a softer tone. "What's wrong?" He asked noticing my change in expression. "He wants me back,Han. When Takashi wants something. He always gets it." I said. "He's not getting you back." Han replied.

"Why do you care?" I asked. He sighed. He looked around. "I've been in this situation before. I don't want to see anyone especially someone as innocent as you in this position." He said. I blushed a bit. "Who says i'm innocent?" I teased. He smirked. "Cause you couldn't hurt a fly." He said. I hit him playfully. "Jerk." I stated but was still smiling.

**A/N: Haha aww! I promise they will get together soon. But stuff has to happen before then. :p I'm evil i know. So,what did you think? Love? Hate? Han's hot? Why is that even a question? LOL! :) I hope you enjoyed.**


End file.
